polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
White Movementball
|nativename = Бѣлое движенiе |founded = 1917 |onlypredecessor = Russian Republicball |predicon = Russian Republic |onlysuccessor = Soviet Unionball |nexticon = Soviet |successor = Soviet Unionball |ended = 1923 |image = White_Russiaball.png |caption = Better Dead Than Red! |government = Anti-Communist Resistance |personality = Nationalistic, Patriotic, Liberal, Conservative, Contradictory, Anti-Communist, Sacrificing |language = Russian |type = Military Resistance movement |affiliation = Anti-Communism |religion = Orthodoxy |friends = United Kingdomball Czechoslovakiaball Japanball Franceball Greeceball Italyball Serbiaball Canadaball Germanyball USAball Chinaball Romaniaball Armeniaball Second Polish Republic |enemies = Soviet Unionball Russian SFSRball Ukrainian SSRball Far Eastern Republicball Russiaball |likes = Monarchism, Republicanism, Russia, Liberalism, Conservatism |hates = Communism, Socialism, Anarchism, Central Powers |predecessor = Russian Republicball }}White Movementball was a countryball who wanted to destroy Communism in Russiaball, but he lost. He spent a few years making uprisings against Communismball but he failed. History In 1917, Russian Empireball had collapsed admits violent revolution as a result of its failures on the Eastern Front of World War I. He was succeeded by Russian Republicball. He continued the war and received violent opposition from communist Russiaballs. This resulted in the government being overthrown and Russian SFSRball was established and began to establish a new communist government, the world's first in the world. This angered many and soon White Movementball was born and began to mobilize to fight the communists. This triggered the Russian Civil War and White Movementball gained the support of Cossack fighters to help him fight off the Bolsheviks. In 1918, the Entente intervened and sent troops to help White Movementball regain control over Russia. He managed to capture Siberiaball and most of the country, but the Reds held onto the western parts of Russia and they continued fighting and put up an effective resistance. White Movementball would also aid the nations of Latviaball and Estoniaball in their fight for independence. Relations Friends * Russian Empireball - Your death was a tragedy. I shall avenge you. * Russian Republicball - You died too soon. I shall also avenge you. * Czechoslovakiaball - I'm glad you're free from Austrian rule. Now I will help you get your legionnaires home. * Don Republicball - Help me kill the commies please? * Kuban People's Republicball - Help me kill the communists? * Latviaball - Your freedom is worth fighting for. * Estoniaball - I shall help you be free. You're welcome for the help. * Second Polish Republicball - You are a lost son of Russian Empireball, but you held the Commies in Warsaw 1920 Thank you! Enemies * Russian SFSRball - You are not real Russia! Cease your tyrannical rule over the peoples of Russia! * Ukrainian SSRball - You are fake Ukraine! Remove the Reds! * Soviet Unionball - You are fake! I will continue to resist even with me in exile. * Far Eastern Republicball - Communist puppet of the east! * Green Armyball - Cease your aid to the anarchist fake! Stop violating my clay! * Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasusball - Gib back me clay! * Russiaball - Fucking Traitor!!!!! Son of Sovietball!!! Follows his policies!!!!! Gallery C1000446-bf7e-4cbf-b1e1-2d31d40ab7b3.jpeg White_Russiaball.png White Movementball.png Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Russiaball Category:Communist Removers Category:Vodka Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Short-Lived Category:Orthodox Category:Monarchy